Ghost Writer's bet
by Nichira
Summary: One day like any other in the ghost zone a female pays a certain Writer a visit. And with that visit propose a bet with a prize that the Ghost Writer can not refuse. That and he has no doubt that victory is his when he gets to hear how the bet involves his least favorite halfa.
1. Chapter 1

Wrote this out of boredom and to try having a OC more involved in the story then what I have before.

* * *

Chapter 1

As the brown haired teacher walked on the seemingly brittle road she came soon upon seeing a building not far from looking like a museum. And she was almost completely certain that she had found what she needed for this plan of hers to work. If all she had researched was indeed as she had found it out to be, soon the world would for many look more than a little different. At least she hoped so.

Going up to the building she knock on the heavy wooden door. Patiently she waited without listening to see if anyone was getting the door nor moving to knock again. Knowing who lived here she knew that kind of behavior was not well liked and would likely cause trouble that was not wanted or needed.

Soon her waiting proved to be awarded as the door was opened and a grey-ish skinned man looked out with a rather annoyed expression.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"I apologize but am I right in assuming you are Mister Ghost writer?"

He frowned but gave a nod. "That's indeed me. Again what do you want?"

"A discussion of an event you were a part of not too long ago, regarding the halfa child." The unknown female said as she studied him, watching as his face crunched up in a frown. She grinned brightly at him as she picked up where she left off before he got the chance to comment. "I have heard some of the event that had occurred between you two that evening. Please have patience as I account the happenings, just so you could confirm the content of it."

"On Christmas eve the half-breed child was found in the ghost zone some time in on the day. While he was in this world he was around this area near your lair. Under this time he was showing a seemingly unreasonable aggression, and in this state destroyed one of your possessions. Am I right so far?"

She simply kept on grinning as the ghostly author gave her a stiff nod. He was quietly growling, "It was an irreplaceable work of mine, and when it was done that brat laughed-"

"Yes, yes, we are getting there." She leered at him as he bristled at the interruption. She didn't care, not really. "Shortly after the destruction of the item the child showed somewhat of a quite cruel behavior, provoking retaliation from the owner of said item. This being you, correct? No need to answer, I already have that fact down. What I do want to confirm is that according to some tales the retaliation was done in a matter to teach a lesson to the child. Is this fact or rumor?"

"That child needed the lesson given with his manner of showing scorn."

"Ah, so it was true." She said with a nod, "Well then I guess we can get down to the base of this little talk. Another rumor says that the child said something peculiar at one point in time right after causing the damage. Namely, if I'm not wrong, _'Oops, um, sorry man it was a total accident.'_ ' _I might not have meant to destroy your stupid book, but that doesn't mean I'm not okay with it_.'"

There was an instant reaction at not only the words but also the **sound** , for the unknown female had somehow not only said a repeat of what was once told but had done it in the same **exact** voice of the young halfa. Her grin morphed into a more predatory leer. Silently laughing at the Ghost writer's tense posture.

"Two sentences, were one was told with only the knowledge of the accident in itself, the other after the details to the fact."

A low growl interrupted her. "Is there a point to this aside from angering me?"

Ignoring the comment she continued, "One, while it have an excuse bound to it. Is still regretful for the whole event. The second though only regret for the happening but not the item it was done to. What have to happen to a person to make them so contradicting towards their own doings?"

"Is that was this is about? For I can assure you that child held no 'regrets' regarding my book being burned." Angrier then before Ghost writer hiss, "Now get lost."

"Oh but there is where I believe there to be an error in it all. I am holding to the belief that the child in truth felt regret back then and likely still do. So, since you have one opinion of the matter and I a different one, what about we two make a bet on it? On who is right." She was grinning like a manic, showing all her rather sharp teeth, with a glint of crazy in her eye.

Not feeling up to dealing with any of this Ghost writer tried to shoo her off. "I have no doubt about that event and have neither a need to prove it. And why would I ever lay a bet on it, and with what?"

"Maybe to get this back?" And holding in her hand was a book. A book he recognized at first glance.

Stretching out his hand after it he hisses. "That's mine." But she evades him easily, keeping the book away. Ghost writer recomposed himself after he regains some wits. "I don't know what game you're playing at or how you knows of that book. But it can't be the real one," he frowns in disdain, "the ghost child burned it after all. Shortly after I completed it."

"Oh but it is that book. The very same one in fact. Don't believe me? Okay then take a look for yourself then." She threw the book at him. Still doubting her and thinking about what kind of story he could stick this annoyance in, since she had by now earned it. He open the book. Only to freeze in place. For there was the first page of his book, not a word out of line. And flipping through some more he sees that the others are the same. This really is his book.

"How?"

"Does it matter? The only thing you need to know is that I can get that book back to you. Of course that is," she snaps her fingers and the book is gone once more, "if you win the bet against me."

Startled by the books disappearance he is fast to demanding of her to give it back, only to be meet with a tutting finger.

"That is a part of my ability. And you may not have notice it but I don't really have any reason to simply give it to you. Honestly you only need to agree to a bet that is all, I can even make it up so that either way if you lose or win the book is yours. Well as long as you don't attempt to break the rules, cheat, or refuse the condition set for either a win or lost."

He was steaming and she could clearly see this as she grinned some more. Still she have proved, or somewhat proved that she could give him back his ruined master piece. And recalling the subject of their little 'chat' it should be too hard to win. Not when the bet being seemingly about whether or not the ghost child is guilty of his accusations or not. He wouldn't think that to take more than some hours, at the most, to prove.

Making his choice he asks her. "What are the conditions for this bet?"

She had something dark in her eyes as she laughed in amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A cold day in late October and Ghost writer is cursing everything and everyone he can think of in his head. That damned female and her conditions, making him sit out in the cold. No not even sitting as he had to meticulously and slowly 'stalk' the cursed ghost child. All because of some ridiculous conditions.

Honestly the conditions themselves where not hard at all, it was the execution of them and their bane that was making this hard for the ghost author.

Rules to play by in their 'bet':

First condition, Ghost writer have to find conclusive evidence for his own claim regarding the ghost child on the last Christmas Eve. The evidence can be in whatever form or shape it want, as long as it proves his side of the tale and is possible to share.

Second condition, no direct interaction with the ghost child is allowed. Unless it is completely devoid of the Christmas Event. In other words, he is not allowed to gather evidence direct form the source, so he can't interrogate the child of the matter.

Third condition, he is not allowed to intervene in any ongoing events in the child's life. As if he wanted to do anything of the sort.

Forth condition, aside from the direct source he is allowed to use any other resource that he can think of. With the exception for his reality bending powers. His 'betting partner' want certainty that whatever evidence he shows will be authentic. Making Ghost writer growl at the notion that she indirectly accused him of being a cheater from the get go.

Fifth condition, and this is a stickler, no matter what he do Ghost writer most 'spy' on that ghost child for no less than two weeks and no more than two months to get all his evidence. And yes there is a must on actually paying attention to the child's ongoing life.

Which is the very reason why he is outside in ice cold weather, slowly following said child as he is making his way to school. And the only thing that had happen so far since the child left his home is that his friends had joined him on the way.

Honestly Writer wanted nothing more than to sit somewhere warm to either read a good book or maybe write one. But even with the both easy but also annoying agreements of condition came the agreed upon awards that Ghost Writer simply couldn't ignore. Especially not when it in all regards is a win win situation for himself no matter what he finds to show.

What happens if Ghost Writer wins, he gets his first Christmas poem back as if it had never been destroyed to begin with. And as a bonus he would also get his quantum keyboard back.

What would happen if he lost though is that, he would still get his book back, as she said as part of the agreed on bet. But he would not retrieve his keyboard back. Annoying seeing how the keyboard is also his property and it too, got destroyed by the ghost child. At least he would get his book back either the way, which is the important part. The keyboard had been powerful but it had only been an inductor for his own ability.

An inductor he have already temporary replaced with the old fashioned paper and pen. So even without that female's help he would someday be able to recreate that darn keyboard.

Stuck in his brooding Writer nearly missed as his temporary 'charge' or 'target', as he liked to see him as, swerved off the sidewalk and into school ground. Grumbling to himself Writer walks after, only to stop at the threshold of the school. He can't go in there. He is neither a student nor a teacher. And even if he were he would be found out the second he went in there by that child's 'ghost sense'. Or, well not 'immediately'.

But it was one thing to follow on the street and keep the necessary distance and one completely different when doing so in a building. And in a building with as many turns and corners as a school. That boy need less than a moment to know when another ghost is invading his space.

Growling the ghost author do think about turning away, when the condition floats up in his head. He is to stalk the child for at least two weeks, and while he do not have to do it twenty-four seven he have no doubt that the time being below three hour since starting would be way to little.

Cursing the world in general again, Writer makes his way in to the school. All while keeping a strong hold on his invisibility and occasionally intangibility when a student gets to close to him for comfort. Both efforts nearly turn into being useless when the alarm bell went off and gave him a slight spook.

Letting out a low growl between his teeth he notice that he no longer have a clue as to where the ghost child is. Perfect.

Having an easier time to move around with the halls now empty he no longer cared for his intangibility. He kept having it 'close to hand' but not a first priority, as he walk down the hall discreetly looking inside each door. Silently praying that he had not wandered outside the boy's detection and then in it again, setting it off.

He came up lucky when he shortly found which of the rooms the child was currently in and that he had not made a mistake so early in his spying. It would have been a nightmare to wait for a new moment to 'slip in' inside the boy's detection. It had been luck earlier that day that he showed up at the same time as another ghost. For once so had the box ghost gotten the roll as something else then a simple annoyance, not that Ghost Writer knew which ghost it was that had unwittingly helped him, nor did he care.

Looking at the blackboard to see what lesson the child was in he found it to be math as the teacher started to draw equations on it.

Having no interest in this subject Ghost Writer takes to sit down in the corridor, thanking the ghost zone that he thought of bringing along both a book to read and a notebook to write in. Taking out his book he settles down.

Though not even fifteen minutes later a request from inside the classroom alerted him to awareness.

"Can I go to the restroom?"

There were no questions about who that voice belonged to, Daniel Fenton. And shortly after that an annoyed confirmation had been given the boy came running out the room.

Having moved up to the ceiling just in case, the author observes as the child ran down the hallway, only to duck into the janitor closet near the end of it.

Annoyed at the child's behavior he moved closer. And was almost run into, or more like 'flown' into, by the same child, now in ghost form. Finally figuring out why the child had left his lesson Ghost Writer became wary. He hadn't been found out already had he?

Being as humanly, or ghostely, still as possible he held his invisibility alongside an unneeded breath as the child hovered. A clamor down the corridor set the child of that way and Writer was happy to let his breath go. That had been too close for his taste.

"BEWARE. FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST."

That certainly was an interesting thing to hear. Raising an eyebrow Writer flew down the way of the ruckus to find his target and the new ghost. A short man in a blue work overall. And likely one of the least impressive ghosts in the whole of the ghost zone. Ghost Writer had heard a few things about this one, known for being obnoxious and overall annoying, many considered it a near miracle if you had not met him. Which the Writer admittedly never had.

Still, the ghost is also known as harmless and for the most part useless. Not even Skulker sees any point in capturing this one. So Writer had to wonder, firstly what the idiot of ghosts is doing here, and secondly, why the child saw it necessary to leave his education for this.

"I WILL AVENGE FOR MY EARLIER FAILURE WITH THESE WOODED HOLDERS OF SCHOOL MATERIALS."

That answered his first question at least. No explanation for the boy yet on the other hand. And none got provided as the boy simply sighed, turned intangible when the boxes flew at him, followed by him pointing a… Writer paused at the object, a thermos? His confusion got cleared though as the child uncapped it and blue light came out, capturing the box ghost who was screaming vows of revenge.

Danny looked around himself and at seeing the hallway seemingly empty turned into his human form, not caring to hide first, and went back to his classroom. Never knowing of the ghostly writer following him up at the ceiling. A ghost who is silently judging him for his actions.

Back outside the classroom Ghost Writer, silently annoyed, as he returned to his book. Nothing more happened under that lesson and the school clock sounded for the first break. This time Writer did not get spooked by it but the sharp noise annoyed him as he turned invisible and hovered by the ceiling as the students started to walk out into the hallways.

Soon catching sight of his target he carefully keep a distance as he floats after him and his friends, who had joined him. They got as far as to three hallways down before someone called out behind them.

"Fentoad!"

Frowning Ghost Writer watches as the halfa turns around to face the bigger blond boy that is coming towards him. The new boy easily towered over the halfa as he practically showed a paper in his face. Writer can't see what is written on it but he can see the big red E on it.

"I got an E on my history test and I will use you to beat my frustration out on."

For a moment Ghost Writer feel confused before a feeling of incredulity arouse in its stead. He has no idea what the human child think he is doing nor how he possibly could win a fight against the ghost child. Writer expects this to be over shortly as the bigger boy rapidly gets closer. Only to see the halfa turn on his heels and sprint down the hallway. What?

Befuddled the ghost watches as the blond boy start the chase of the halfa, yelling threats as he goes. Not knowing what else to do Writer follows from above. The three goes down twists and turns with the halfa in what look to be panic, the blond jock obviously angry, and the ghost who is unsure if he should continue to be confused by the halfa's behavior or annoyed by it. If he only face the other child he could have this ridiculousness over in seconds and not run the chance of being late for his next class. Something that is looking more and more likely to happen.

Does he really care that little for his own education?

It was by one of the janitor's closets that things came to a halt, Danny hadn't counted on the group of people that would pass by nor the janitor swapping this particular space of floor. Making it so he had to swear of his course and down a new corridor, one that soon proved to be something of a dead end. It lead to an emergency exit that at the time is locked and the jock is too closely after him to slip intangible through it without notice.

Writer gave a quiet and annoyed sigh as the bigger boy caught up with his target. This should be short, the ghost author could imagine how the same second the other is close to the halfa the boy would hit the jock out conscious in seconds, if not in one second.

It may be because of this line of thinking that the ghost was slightly caught of guard when the jock succeeded in picking up the smaller halfa and even more so when the halfa in turn did nothing in retaliation. What is he playing at?

"Any last words Fentonail? No, okay then." And with a smug smile the boy swung his fist into the shorter boy's stomach. Following it up with kicking out Danny's feet from under him so the short boy crashed to the floor with a thud. The halfa tried to stand but as he got up knees and hands the jock stepped forward and with his foot shoved Danny's hand away, making him hit his face against the floor as he fell all over again.

After this the bigger boy continued for a short bit before picking the other up by the scruff of his t-shirt. "And to finish this off." With another smug ugly sneer, the jock walked out to the hallway they had come from and proceeded to stuff Danny into one of the lockers there and close it after him. Making it lock itself. "See you next lesson Fenton, NOT." He laughed as he walked away.

It was after all this and the boy was no longer in his line of sight it all caught up for Ghost Writer, he had just witnessed by no doubt a graver bullying. A sound to his right alerted him of the presence of a person and looking over he saw the janitor. Clearly just finished with swapping the floor. There is no possibility that that person couldn't have seen what recently happened right next to him, he is even so close that he most likely heard the event going on down the next hallway.

So why had the adult not intervened?

Writer shock his head. While he do not support this sort of behavior from either a student or adult it still had nothing to do with himself nor did it have any relevance to the bet. Whatever reason there is for the halfa for not stopping this himself have no relevance for the author, it's the child's life and he has no reason to get himself involved with it.

So the Ghost Writer spent the next moments waiting for the child to leave the locker, something he didn't do until after the janitor's echoing steps disappeared down the next hallway. That happen 15 minutes after the next class had started. His earlier concerns forgotten the Ghost Writer once more felt annoyed with the ghost child. Did his education really mean so little to him?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The school day is finally over and all the students are making their way home after yet another day of education, all happy for it to be over until the next day. Ghost Writer personally had no feelings regarding it, he liked education but he himself is since long ago done with school. So he had spent all class hours to read or writer as he waited for the boy to come back out into the hallway.

Speaking of the boy.

Looking down from his place in the air the author catches sight of his target, coming out the doors to the school yard. A dark skinned jock laughs as he passes the ghost child and don't even notice how he pushes the short boy into the door frame. Writer tries to think nothing of it, he doesn't think anything of it aside from the simple notion of how these kind of things keeps reoccurring for the halfa.

Aside from the times that the child left his lessons for ghosts, which was a multitude of times, there had also been a theme for the halfa to be disturbed and mocked multiple times by his peers, for the whole of the day that Writer had stalked him he had so far counted up to 12 different occurrences of bullying on the halfa, and that was only for today. It had been a variation from the brutal kind he first witnessed at the first break, and down to the kind of name calling. And more often than not had the ghost seen how an adult was nearby but did nothing to stop the situation or reprimand the offending party. Still he saw no reason for why he should particularly care, it isn't like the child is incapable to stop it he had just for some reason decided not to.

Ghost Writer huffs, if anything so is Danny encouraging this bad behavior of his peers, by repeatedly letting himself be a target and a victim that never does anything to stop it, it makes it so that those that are causing harm is learning that they can get away with it.

Looking down again from his position near the top of the entrance doors he sees when the halfa's friends comes out from the building and joins their friend on their walk home. At least that is where the ghost is assuming they headed.

Drifting down to A, make certain that he don't trigger that ghost sense by slipping in and out of its area, and B, to be close enough to hear what they might say between each other. Normally Writer wouldn't care to do something so stupid like eavesdrop but he still have yet to find anything discriminatory against the boy.

Well he do believe he has some few things already, or one, the boy do not care for his education. That for Writer alone is proof that the boy is both ignorant and illiterate. That and the amounts of fights he throws himself into indicate that he holds violent more to heart than anything else. When all this sounds logical for the librarian he is also sadly aware that it is simply speculation from his side and that there is no way that the stubborn woman from before would agree to it being enough. Especially not with how she had stressed the "sharable" bit of the deal.

Actually, he probably could steal a copy of the ghost child's grades to use as evidence. Yet it wouldn't be of any use when the subject for the deal is to prove whose fault the Christmas incident was. And so long as he couldn't make any direct links between the child's none existence grades to that event there would be no point to even look into it.

For what felt like the thousands time, Ghost Writer sigh. If he at the very least could interact with the brat this would be a lot easier.

He gives his thoughts a pause at that. He couldn't interact with the child? Where in the rules does that come up exactly, the only two rules that he can recall that apply is the one about confronting the child on **the subject for the bet** and the other is about interfering in ongoing events of his life. But neither of those rules explicitly forbids all interactions. Ghost Writer knows he will have to look over what he wrote down about the rules but he is certain that he technically can interact just fine with the target.

And that opens up for the possibility of tripping him up. Just because he himself isn't allowed to bring up that subject that doesn't mean he can't course the kid into doing it instead. And the event thing says nothing about not causing other evenest for the child, only not to stop ongoing ones.

Silently the ghost smirked as he continued to follow the group of three. It wasn't until the black clad girl asked about the halfa's day that he zoned back from his reverie.

"You were missing for a while in second class."

"Yeah man, normally it's just a few minutes but this was more to 20 minutes. What happen? Did Skulker get an upgrade again or something."

This is uninteresting, it is about that blond jocks assault. And just as he thought that is what the halfa answered. "The janitor was there in the hallway so I couldn't get out until after he had left."

"Rough." That was Tucker's only comment as he went back to his PDA, Sam on the other hand went a little longer.

"This is what I keep talking about, the teachers are so ignorant of the football teams behavior it's ridiculous." She made a frustrated sound as she fling her arms around. "Just shows you how corrupt our day's society is."

Danny smiled at her rant but said nothing, Tucker on the other hand huffed. "Yeah, and it's not like they are any good either. I mean did any of you guys see their last match against Elmorttown? It was brutal."

From there the discussion went on shifting around about different faults in the social structure and general complains. It made Ghost Writer frown. He had noticed it early in the conversation between the children but had thought they would address it later on, not once had either of the other two asked the halfa of how he felt and if he was hurt.

Shut in he may be but he is after all an author and the friend code usually involves such things as care and concern.

"Right, hey Danny," Sam directed towards the halfa that snapped to attention with a confirming hum, "what happen to Dash afterward. Did he leave you along after that?"

Ah, even if a bit late it seems that the expected concern questions would arrive now. Danny hummed for a bit before answering, "He threw some paper balls at me during history and stole my food at lunch but otherwise nothing more happen, I didn't try to get back at him."

Sam about to say something got intercepted by Tucker. "Dude, he deserves a a knock down from that pedestal of his. Maybe you can do that locker prank again."

Danny open his mouth to answer but Sam beat him to it. "No way Tucker. Dash doesn't even look for anyone else anymore then Danny for the culprit. And you can't have Danny keep doing things like that with his powers. Someone will catch him."

"But then it doesn't matter, if he will blame Danny anyway why not be the one that actually have done something. And no way will he get caught, it's been a little more than a year and no one have gotten a clue about it. So relax, it's totally safe."

Raising his hand Danny again tried to talk only to be spoken over by Sam, again. "Not only would that be morally questionable but it would be abuse of his power."

"Oh come on Sam."

"Lay off Tucker."

From there it continued back and ford with short or long responses and insults. Both discussing the right use for the halfa's abilities. For some reason felt Ghost Writer disappointed in them, disappointed and annoyed. That were their version of worry and care? Not only had the directed questions for what had happened to him been made up by one single question, but they had left the subject and gone off on a tangent.

And then it is the matter of how the ghost child didn't even mention the times he had gone off to fight ghosts, be it under break time or in the middle of a lesson.

"And where were you at the breaks Danny? We only saw you a short moment at lunch today and even then you disappeared shortly after."

Maybe Ghost writer spoke to soon after all.

Rubbing his neck the halfa answered, "When I wasn't running from Dash or his buddies it was pretty mush ghost fight upon ghost fight, sorry guys that I didn't get to spend time with you."

"Who were it and why didn't you ask us for help?"

"Yeah we could have helped man."

"Because you would have gotten late to the classes and we don't need all of us getting detention." He stops as he facepalm. "Detention, I forgot. I have detention. Sorry guys you go home, see you for patrol."

"Sure Danny. See ya."

Sam scowled. "You really have to try harder to not get these slips. Your grades can't take well to this."

"Tell me about it. Well bye." And Danny sprints back into school. Writer looks over his shoulder at the two other children as they left and he followed the halfa back indoors. Frowning, so his target cared about others education at least but his friends sound to be about the same opinion on their own studies as he is on his own. Treating it as something none important.

Huffing silently and cursing i his mind for not being able to make sounds and having to be overly careful he and the halfa shortly arrived at their destination, the detention. Joy.

And the one holding the detention was the English and lit teacher. That at the very least is good. Out of all the teachers on the school that Ghost writer got to hear in the background he found this one the most responsible, he for one reprimanded the halfa when said being decided to leave the lesson or come late due to ghost fighting. It also helped that he is teaching inside subjects of interest for the ghost librarian. Even if he hadn't listened in completely to the lesson to hear how good this teacher's lesson really was.

No matter, he was going to be stuck here for a while and more certainly then not will have to sit outside this lesson again at some point.

As the halfa walked and sat down at a desk in the back Ghost writer chose to hover near the ceiling on the other side of the room in the back. Aside from the teacher there were no others here so he saw little point in sitting outside for this hour.

It annoyed him with how obvious it was that Danny is no stranger to detention, not with how he clearly knew what to do under it as he immediately took out different study books and what he would guess to be homework, which the child started to work with.

At least he didn't waste his detention time as he did his class hours.

Ghost writer had finished reading his book in the last class so he took out his own note book and in cover of Danny's own scratching of pen, started to write. And so the hour went, Danny flipping pages in one book or other as he wrote down notes or filled in assignments, Writer wrote down two new scenes to a novel idea he had ongoing and the teacher in the front read in a book about slang among youngsters.

As the clock read out 15.30 Lancer look up from his desk and look over to the only student in the room. "Detention is over mister Fenton. I would say I hope not to see you here again, but with your track record that don't seem probable. See you later Mr. Fenton."

Saying nothing Danny left the room with his head down. Unaware of the ghost following after him, who is silently brooding yet again regarding the child and his attitude for school, seeing how he had not even tried to deny that he would be back in detention.

They had barely gotten two steps out from the building when Danny's mobile went off. Flipping it open and answering he look tired but sounds almost peppy.

"Hello."

Writer can't hear the conversation on the other side of the phone.

"I would want to, really, but remember how my parents grounded me last week? That isn't over just yet. You could try meeting up at my place."

"…"

"Oh, okay then, that's fine. See you two at patrol instead?"

"…"

What happens at Sam's?"

"…"

"I thought she hated those kind of things."

There were a bit of louder sounds from the other side of the phone before another pause until Danny spoke again.

"Ah. Try to make yourself unnoticed for a while before slinking off to a corner, it should work for the most part. Or you could try repeating the fact it is only for a evening and try convincing the adults to let you go early. After all you parent do care for your grades Sam."

There were some more sounds before Danny laughed a little. "Well I'm almost home, and seeing how I got detention again mom and dad may be taking my phone. I will see Tucker tonight and you tomorrow then Sam." "Yeah, bye."

He flipped it back closed before stepping up to his door and into his home. Ghost writer hesitated for a moment, it had been no trouble being here earlier in the day but that was only a short passing through as he searched for the halfa. Taking a breath he went in, he was going to be forced to spend time in there either way at some point so best to get used to it as soon as possible.

Inside he met the scene of one halfa getting shewed out by two angry parents. One of which is holding a report card in their hand. It would seem Ghost writer wouldn't need to search for how badly Danny really were doing in school, as said child's parents read up aloud just how bad it indeed is.


End file.
